Love Will Come and Love Will Go (BSB Song Fic)
by Senna Night
Summary: Love will come and love will go... (Bit Different)


A/N: Ok, I know I posted this last November, but I changed part of it. Not much, though. I just explained a bit more about Hermione and Draco's relationship. I think I like the change better. So, please R&R to tell me what you think.  
  
  
  
CD: Black and Blue   
Song: 'Shape of My Heart'.  
The lyrics are from the Backstreet Boys. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The wind shuffled her soft brown hair across her beautiful face. The sun glistens on her hair, making it sparkle. Hermione Granger sat on the soft grass on a beautiful sunny Saturday morning. Her books lay still beside her, while she was doing her Muggle Studies homework about something called a radio. Today, Hermione didn't have a care in the world. Except for one thing. All she cared about now was about the 7th year dance tonight. It would be the last dance she would ever have at Hogwarts and she still hasn't gotten a date for tonight. Again, the famous Harry Potter was the biggest attraction. Potter hadn't asked anyone out yet. All through the hallways there was still every girl, with dreamy eyes, by Potter's side at every available moment.   
  
  
Except Hermione. Maybe that's why I'm watching her every movement. Her every step, every time she blinked, every time she did anything. She never drooled over that miserable good-for-nothing Potter. He never gave his attention to any girl, except Hermione. Hermione always liked Potter but hopefully in a friend way. Maybe one day she might go out with Potter, but over my dead body. Potter has never gone to a dance with any other girl before, but no girl has given her hope up yet. I have to admit that I don't have a date for tonight either, 'cause I'm waiting. Waiting for Hermione.   
  
  
My mother and father have lined up about a hundred true blood girls for me, in case I don't bring one home from Hogwarts. My father had always told me that these girls were waiting for me because I'm handsome, not rich. I never believed him, and still don't. People always called me a handsome boy. I never understood why. I'm just a pale boy with blonde hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes hiding behind a bush, watching Hermione like she was my last hope to survive...  
  
  
~  
Baby please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now, don't bother  
If every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become  
Oh yeah  
~  
  
  
I've always played mean tricks on Potter, Weasley, and Granger ever since the first year of Hogwarts. I was childish, stupid, call it whatever you like, but I never knew that later on I would regret it.  
  
  
~  
Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was trying to be someone  
Play my part & kept ya in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
~  
  
  
I saw Potter walking over to Hermione. There was a softness in his eyes that only could mean one thing. I was in trouble. I crawled closer on my hands and knees, to hear why Potter came out here to talk to Hermione.   
  
  
"Hermione," Potter spoke in a soft but sweet voice," Um, I have a question to ask you." Hermione's eyes widen with anticipating, and then she quickly hid her expression on her face.  
  
  
"What is it Harry?" she spoke in a sweet and caring voice.  
  
  
"I was wondering...um, if you think I should go out with Ginny?"  
  
  
"WHAT!" Hermione screamed. I could see that she was deeply shock. I let out a breath that I didn't know I had. Thank you God, thank you, I thought. I really was worried for a moment. Whew! Potter's going to ask the little Weasley red head and I'm going to have Hermione all to myself. Yes.  
  
  
"I know that Ginny's a bit young but she's pretty and nice." Potter tried to explain. I silently laughed at Potter. If only Potter knew about love, like I do.  
  
  
Once Hermione could speak she said, "Uh. Sure, um she'd be a great date for you," Hermione tried her best too look sincere, and Potter believed the lie.  
  
  
"Great! I knew I could count on you." I caught a glimpse of Potter giving Hermione a quick hug, and then Potter ran back inside Hogwarts. Hermione hugged her knees to her chest. I could see the tears streaming down her face. I even heard her muffled sobs. She really did like Potter. I felt something inside of me break. I think it was my heart, but I was never in love before, so I wouldn't know.  
  
  
~  
Sadness is beautiful  
Loniness is tragical  
So help me, I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now, don't bother  
If every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become  
~  
  
  
I slowly walked over to Hermione. I wanted to confess that I love her, but I know I wouldn't be able to bear it if she said no. I was careful not to make much sound. When I was close enough for her to hear me I asked, "Um, are you alright?" I knew that it was a dumb question, but I heard that it was supposed to make girls feel better. I hope I was right. " I happened to hear your conversation."   
  
  
"You mean you were spying," she spoke it as a statement. Hermione lifted her head so I saw her tears. Her face look like she'd lost everything she ever owned. She looked like she would never be happy again. Like how you would feel if a Dementor were near you. Not a very happy sight.  
  
  
I spoke, "I, um, was just out here and I happened to overhear." Well, at least that wasn't a lie.  
  
  
"Yeah, right. Next you'll ask me to the dance." Too bad she didn't know how right she was.  
  
  
I kneeled in front of Hermione. I gently picked up her hand and asked, "Hermione, I would be honored if you would go to the dance with me, because I love you." I bowed my head, my hair falling to hide my face.  
  
  
~   
I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart  
~  
  
  
I didn't know what was coming till it was too late. She slapped me. I raised my hurt and shock face to meet her angry eyes. The tears were gone. I only saw pure hatred, "How dare you say you love me! Do you take me as a fool, Draco!" I tried to speak but instead she said, "SHUT UP! Just because Harry didn't ask me to the dance doesn't mean you can take advantage of me while I'm feeling bad." Hermione gather her books as quickly as she could. She tried to stand up but the books fell onto the ground. I bent down, trying to help her pick up her books. For the first time ever, I was trying to help her. She pushed me. I fell on the hard ground. I could see that Hermione wouldn't, maybe ever, forgive me. The past we had could be what ruined this chance of Hermione and I being together. She picked up the last book on the ground and ran back as fast as she could to her common room, while I sat and watched as loneliness came over me.  
  
  
~  
I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
  
I'm looking back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
Keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart  
Show you the shape of my heart   
~  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I sat at my usually spot at the Slytherin table for breakfast. Everyone was talking about the dance. I had sent a rose and a note to Hermione. When the owls flew in I wanted to see if Hermione would forgive me. She opened the brown parcel. Hermione gently picked up the rose. Then she looked at the note. I remember exactly what the note says:  
  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I'm so sorry about yesterday. Everything that we've been through has always been bad. I know that I can't change the past, but if you find it in your heart, please forgive me.   
  
  
Love,  
Draco Malfoy  
  
  
Hermione got up from her seat. She looked over at me. Then she took the box with the rose and the note inside. She slowly walked out of the Great Hall, but before she left, she dropped it into the nearest trashcan. I know now what I had not known. That love will come, and love will go.  



End file.
